lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardwired
Plot After Eva Banks finds out that her son Cory was sexually abused, Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler come onto the scene and question the victim and his family. From the boy’s frightened reaction, when his stepfather Thomas Banks silences the investigation, it is clear to everyone in the room who the real perpetrator is. Benson and Stabler are able to get Cory to tell them about the abuse and where to find nude pictures Thomas took of him. With this evidence they arrest Thomas who offers up the head of Our Special Love, a pedophile-rights group and child pornography ring, in exchange for leniency. SVU monitors a dinner, albeit risky, where Kevin gives Thomas all of the information regarding the members. Eva loses her cool when SVU bursts in and ADA Cabot is furious. They arrest the man, Kevin O'Donnell, as well as every other member of the group on multiple child pornography and sexual abuse charges. ADA Alexandra Cabot tries O'Donnell for his crimes, but he and his lawyer offer the defense that pedophilia is a hard-wired sexual orientation and that adult-child sexual relationships are healthy and normal. The defense calls Eva to the stand since she has a temper that could ruin the case. However, with Benson's encouragement, Eva keeps her composure during her testimony, even when Cory bursts into the courtroom and says that Thomas was hurting him - not "loving" him. O'Donnell is sentenced to over 3,000 years in prison, while Thomas gets twenty years for abusing Cory. Eva, finally able to move on with her life, sells her house and moves back to Florida with Cory for a new start. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Lindsay Crouse as Judge D. Andrews * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Lieutenant Ruben Morales * Jeri Ryan as Defense Attorney Patrice LaRue * Nathanael Albright as Paramedic Jones * Erica Bradshaw as Court Clerk Guest cast * Rosie Perez as Eva Santiago * Garret Dillahunt as Kevin O'Donnell * Jim True-Frost as Thomas Banks * Cruz Santiago as Cory Santiago * Mitchell Jarvis as Tony Accardo * Jayne Patterson as Mary Sachowski * Anthony Amorim as Patrick Sachowski * Hayley Treider as Liz * Happy Anderson as Frank * Vincent Gerrard as Marty * Leslie Shenkel as Old Man * Gurdeep Singh as Bodega Owner * Matt Bogart as Father References * Our Special Love * NAMBLA * Oslo Global Strategies Quotes Benson: Eva, Eva. You don't have to move. Eva: But... Thomas pays the mortgage and he's never given me any of the passwords on any of our accounts-- Benson: So? We'll go to the bank, we'll show them your ID, we'll empty the accounts, we'll start a new one in your name and then we come here and change the locks! Eva: Really? Benson: '''Yeah! '''Eva: (sighs with relief) Damn girl, you got a little gangster in you, huh? : :(O'Donnell has been thrown into a holding cell with all the alleged pedophiles who have been arrested because of information on his laptop) Background information and notes *ADA Cabot makes her first appearance this season; the last appearance she made was in "Liberties"; as of this episode, she has also been promoted back to the main cast, the first time since "Loss". *During the course of this episode, Dr. George Huang is revealed to be gay, making him the second confirmed gay principle in the Law & Order franchise. The first was ADA Serena Southerlyn, who came out after being fired by Arthur Branch, as she thought the conservative Branch had fired her because of her sexuality. ("Ain't No Love") Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes